creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Necro9991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lone Wolf Radio.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 04:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Before you can mark something as copyright you must provide the copyright number so that we can verify it. Just saying it is copyright does not make it so. You must have applied for one from the United States Copyright Office (USCO). If no copyright number is provided then your content will fall under the Creative Commons Share Alike license (CC-BY-SA). Thank you for your cooperation. ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello, Your pasta was deleted because it wasn't up to our standards. It may have been too cliché, too vague, or otherwise too poorly-written to be deemed admissible, and was thus rejected. Apologies for the inconvenience. Feel free to make a case in Deletion Appeal if you feel this isn't the case. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Article Listing has been disbanded and is no longer in use. You don't have to worry about adding your pasta to the Article Listing anymore. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 17:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:02, November 19, 2014 (UTC)